


Repression

by tonybars



Category: Inherit the Wind - Fandom, Inherit the Wind - Lawrence & Lee
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Closeted Character, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gaydar before gaydar was a word, Hickies, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Lynching, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marking, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, like are you trying to get stds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonybars/pseuds/tonybars
Summary: A lovely fic that no one asked for.You don't actaully need to read the book to understand it, its not very plotty.Meeker gets dick.





	Repression

Since he hit puberty Meeker has repressed himself. He grew withdrawn. He voted for who other people voted for, he kept his head down. He'd tried relationships, but as he got older women expected more from him. They expected commitment, they expected him to share his firsts. He eventually stopped dating altogether, realizing he'd never be anything but miserable married to someone he had no attraction to. 

When the trial started he felt like his quiet life was being turned upside down. All the people made him nervous, and all the yelling hurt his head. Looking back though it was probably for the best.

One night after a court session when everyone had filed out Drummond stayed behind. A slouched figure in the twilight. Meeker was cleaning up when he approached him. The normally confident man seemed almost nervous. He was silent for quite awhile "You're hiding something," he stated. There was a tone to it he couldn't place.

Meeker wasn't sure what that meant. Was it bad or good. Was it innocent or was he done for. He hadn't realized he'd frozen up like a deer in headlights, only making him seem more suspicious. Drummond leaned in, for some reason Meeker didn't shy away. He wasn't exactly beaming, but there was no anger or disgust in his gaze. Meeker let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm hiding something too," he said with a meaningful look. Meeker never though this sort of thing could happen, he'd always thought the best he could hope for was to avoid being outed. To live with his inner self hidden was still to live, he knew how the people in this town could turn.

Meeker looked around, almost expecting someone to jump out at him, to somehow garner the context of their conversation and lynch them both. He knew it was stupid but all the same he whispered "We can't talk here, I live in the green house by the corner store."  
"Tomorrow?" He queries. Meeker nods.

The next day nothing happened, Meeker waited at home all day. By the time night had fallen Drummond was knocking at his door. Meeker quickly rushed him in, not wanting the devil himself to be seen loitering on his porch.

Drummond had a much more relaxed air, he was even smiling. Meeker is the first to speak, "So I'm guessing you didn't come here for a quick chat."  
"You're guessing right." Drummond closed the gap between them, then backed Meeker into the living room wall. He wrapped his hands around his waist and kisses him. Its nothing like the few times he's kissed a woman. Its harsher, and infinitely better. It doesn't feel phoned in, it actually makes him feel good. 

His thoughts go a mile a minute. All the bad things that could happen, all the amazing things too. Drummond kissed a trail down to his neck, biting and sucking. Meeker didn't even care about the marks. It felt like being in the ocean, with the waves crashing against you. It felt like being swept away by the undercurrent. It felt like something, it was so much better then the nothing that most of his experiences had been.

He was breathing too fast. His face was hot, he was sure he looked red as a tomato. He was half hard already, even without any hands down south. Just the promise of the thing is more than he's ever gotten. He still wanted more though, more than even this could give him. 

He pulled off Drummond's stupid purple suspenders. Drummond got the message and soon they were both throwing clothes across the room. Until they hadn't a single article between them. He took a moment to focus, this hadn't happened before and it might never happen again.

He looked Drummond up and down; he took every detail and filed it safely away for some sleepless night weeks from then. He took in the signature slouch of Drummond's shoulders. He took in the strong hands, firmly holding onto a small bottle. The outline of every muscle. The shape and size of his dick. He sidestepped and leaned forward for a good look at his ass. It was a pretty nice ass.

He was brought back to reality by Drummond's smug smirk, "You don't need to catalog, by the time this is over you'll never forget." He seemed familiar with the feeling. Meeker huffed in embarrassment, "Don't be cocky." Before any childish puns could be made Meeker pulled him into the bedroom.

Meeker lied down on the bed, completely nude. The position was clearly one of submission, Meeker had no idea what he was doing. There was no way he could take the lead. Drummond climbed on top of him. He put Meeker's legs over his shoulders and pushed his face into his crotch. Meeker gasped in shock at Drummond's tongue in his ass. Drummond worked towards relaxing Meeker's muscles, to make the rest of this less of an affair. Meeker wasn't sure what to make of this but it did feel nice.

When Meeker was fully relaxed he felt Drummond's fingers at his entrance. He pushed in to considerable resistance. Meeker squirmed and bit his lip, he could definitely feel the stretch. Every time it let up Drummond slid another finger in. All the while he poked around for Meeker's prostate.

Four fingers in he found it. Meeker's breath caught, it was a completely alien sensation. He found himself pushing his hips forward. Drummond's fingers are gone too soon, but Meeker wasn't left alone for long.

Drummond lined himself up with Meeker's entrance. Meeker was loose enough and his dick was lubed enough that there wasn't too much of an issue with pain, but Drummond was careful anyways. He was slow and gentle, and when he bottomed out he stopped for a minute to let Meeker accommodate before he started moving. 

When he started to thrust he was slow and deliberate. He caught Meeker's prostate just right every time, making him grunt. He expected this to be crude fucking, but it was so intimate it felt more like making love between a couple. The longer they went the closer they got. They tangled hands in hair, they wrapped around each other like a sailors' knot, intertwined at odd angles. 

He found himself closing his eyes and just feeling the warmth of pleasure building, listening to the panting and grunting above him. They both got hot all over, and started to move erratically. Meeker's legs shook. Drummond's thrusts were oddly timed and too fast. Drummond closed his eyes in concentration, probably trying to wait Meeker out. It wouldn't be long after he started to stroke him. 

Meeker made a loud muffled yell when he came, Drummond let go right after with a grunt. They both disentangled, and got comfortable. They fell asleep soon after, Meeker forgot his worries at least for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!  
> You're a star!  
> ⭐️


End file.
